sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Axel the Hedgehog Adventures ep. 1
This is a working story Episode 1: Child of The Sun Act 1 On the Island of Nimagi Axel was doing his daily patrol through the jungle. He finished up and ran back to the base. He sat down in a chair and pulled a lever under the table that opened a trap door under him. He fell down the the trap door and lands on the pillows at the bottom. "So good to be back, Hey guys im here patrol is done." Axel said getting up and walking to the leader chair. "Oh hi Axel!" Karry walked up to him greeting him with a warm smile. "How was the patrol? Fatty Nose-hair's bots around?" She questioned. "None so far which is good Ima about to go to bed anyways." Axel said trying to hold back a yawn. "Hold on a sec Axe I just got a message from a freedom fighter base in Chun-nan." Mahdi came running from his computer room with an enscrpition. "AWW do I have to?" Axel whined crossing his arms. "Now you're staring to to sound like Asonja." Mahdi said with a chuckle. " I heard that weasel!!" Asonja called from a corner. "Thats why I said it." Mahdi replied. "So anyway you have to go Axel our other pilots are out on a mission and since you are the only one besides Shira with flight experience aaaaand you wont let anyone touch the X-31 Phoenix." "Yeah yeah I get it I i get." Axel said walking to the hangar. Fellow Nimagi tribe members started hooking up supplies to Axel's plane. He walked up to his plane and jumped into the cockpit. "All things ready to go leader." One of the engineers saluted him as he started the plane. The plane took off from the open section behind the waterfall under the base and into the sky. 2 days later. Axel was still flying over the ocean. "At least im almost there." He looked at a map of mobius. "should be coming into the Jungle Joyride Region." He heard the sounds of thunder rolling in as the sky grew dark and drops of rain came down. "Aw crap... ok maybe it wont be so bad.." Axel spoke too soon lighting started flashing followed by big crashes of thunder. Axel sighed. "Mahdi calling Mahdi this is Axel its storming out here above the Jungle Joyride Region I gotta la--" Lighting struck his plane wing the lighting traveling through the metal cutting off the engine. " DAMN IT ALL IM GOING DOWN IM GOING DOWN MAHDI!!. Axel's plane crashed Axel fell out of his plane not moving. "Axel? AXEL!! AXEL YOU OK!?!?!?" The sound of mahdi's voice from the radio was the the only thing working. shadowy figures came from the forest their faces hidden as they carried Axel to an open area dotted by huts and a big hut at the very end it it seemed to be the leader's hut. ACT 2 Axel woke up after the plane crash his head and torso bandaged up. A girl kneeling next to him. "English?" She asked. "Yeah ... yeah I speak English." Axel yeah holding his head. "Where am i?" "You are in the village of the Risen Eagle Tribe your plane crashed in the swamps near here I am Yokotira daughter of the chief. May I ask who you are?" The blue female hedgehog introduced herself. "Im Axel the Hedgehog or Axel Zaru Kiowa is my real name." Axel replied holding his side as he tried to get up. "I must tell my father that you're awake." Yokotira got up and walked out. "Please dont strain yourself I'll be back." She called behind her. Out the corner of his eye Axel could see the young members of the Risen Eagle looking at him 2 boys and 2 girls. "Its the outsider." He herd one of the boys say. "Though he'd be some big giant guy like the cheif but hes a regular guy." Another one said. "Didn't your mother tell you not to judge on looks... but he does look familiar like I saw him on one of the cave drawings." Said the one of the girls. "No way Uwa those cave drawings are like 4 bajilion years old." "There is no such number as bajilion Hama the cave drawing are 4,000 years old." The girl named Uwa replied. Hama and Uwa noticed the other 2 children wasnt with them, they looked around and saw them walking up to Axel. Hi mister Im Keanu and this this is my sister Gina." The boy said as Axel bent down to one knee to meet their eye level. "Hello Keanu and Gina Im Axel." "Those two over there are Uwa and Hama." Gina pointed to the two kids outside of the hut and they quickly ducked behing the grass hut walls as Axel looked over. A elderly blue hedgehog came in Axel's hut. "Come away children leave the outsider alone, Im sure he doesn't want to entertain you right now." Keanu and Gina waved bye to Axel and ran off followed by Hama and Uwa. The elderly blue hedgehog looked back at Axel. "Your name is Axel hmm? My daughter told me that you had a nasty crash. We took the parts of your plane and are currently putting it back to together it will be like it never crashed." Axel rubbed his side. "Thank you mr....?" "Eruga of the Risen Eagle. Im am cheif of this tribe and you've already met my daughter Yokotira, who convinced me to let you stay until you're fully healed and your plane is fixed. In the mean time enjoy your stay here. You know I do have a job for those kids... Yoko deary bring Gina, Keanu , and the rest here." "Yes father." Yokotira walked through the flaps of the hut. Eruga turned to Axel. "Well now that we have the introductions out the way--" He was cut off by the sound of Yokotira short burst of breathing." F-Father Hama and Uwa... are.. hanging over a cliff please you have to save them or someone!!" Eruga hurried out with is daughter leaving Axel alone. "Keanu and Gina ran through the flaps of the hut tripping over their own feet. "Axel Hama and Uwa are---!" "I heard from Yokotira kids I don't think I'm in the condition to help anyone. Gine pulled on his scarf. "Please Axel!! Hame and Uwa have been our friends since we were babies!! PLEASE!!!" He eyes started to tear up making Axel finally give in. "Wheres the cliff?" "Uwa's eyes lit up. "You see that big mountain? Its on the path towards it when you see a Large log!" Axel nodded and ran off with his super speed. He followed the direction Uwa gave him, eventually stopping at the large log. Yokotira and Eruga were already there tried to tie a vine to a big rock. Yokotira spotted Axel. "What are you doing here?! You have to get some rest!!" " I can't sit back when people are in trouble!" Axel said as he jumped down the cliff, using his vector ontrol to cling to the rock. He reached his hand out to Hama and Uwa. "Grab on!!" Category:Stories